Most service stations store fuel or gas in reservoirs made up by various underground tanks made of metal or fiberglass, able to store many thousands of liters. Such tanks are buried in binder material and/or earth or sand and are connected to ventilation and loading orifices, placed usually in the floor of the station and by piping to the fuel pumps.
The presence of buried tanks on the site gives rise to actual and potential problems which should be addressed for proper installation. One such problem is tank protection itself, since the tanks are physically and chemically exposed to the surrounding environment which tends to rust them and subject them to mechanical stresses which may end up by either of them eventually rupturing or desintegrating. Another problem is the reverse of the previous one, that is the danger resulting from loss of integrity of the installation leading to progressive or massive fuel or gas leaks causing a direct impact on the environment and mortal risk to people.